Butterfly Weed
by bluenettes
Summary: Aomine yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya dengan bunga— Tentang white periwinkle, peach rose, queen Anne's lace, snowdrop, dan ambrosia, yang dibalas Tetsu dengan broken!ambrosia dan sebatang butterfly weed. / KagaKuro, AoKuro. Yaoi/shounen-ai. RnR?


Butterfly Weed

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Tetsu antara milik Bakagami sama Ahomine(?)

**Rate**: T.

**Genre**: Romance, Angst.

**Pairing**: KagaKuro, AoKuro.

**Words**: 2106.

**Warnings**: missed typo(s), less-description, angstnya gak kerasa—maklum masih belajar ; w ;

**Summary**: Aomine yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya dengan bunga— Tentang _white periwinkle, peach rose, queen Anne's lace, snowdrop, _dan_ ambrosia_, yang dibalas Tetsu dengan _broken!ambrosia_ dan sebatang _butterfly weed_.

**Happy reading, readertachi**!

* * *

Udara sejuk akhir musim gugur kini berhembus menggantikan sinar cerah matahari pagi, membangunkan tiap orang di kota dengan kesejukannya yang menusuk. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ dengan iris senada, yang terbangun kedinginan karena ia tak sengaja menyingkap selimutnya dan ia tidur tanpa pakaian sejak malam sebelumnya. Tubuh kecilnya menggeliat, mendapati tubuh seorang pemuda lain yang—oh, rambutnya berwarna merah. Tidak seperti bulan sebelumnya, ia selalu terbangun dengan pemuda bersurai biru tua dan kulit gelap di sebelahnya. Tapi sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini, si biru tua hilang, tergantikan oleh surai merah yang memiliki ekspresi lebih hangat dari si biru tua.

"_O-ohayou_…" si _baby blue_ mengusap matanya pelan, lalu berguling mendekati si merah di sebelahnya. Nafasnya menderu teratur, saat si _baby blue_ mengecup kelopak mata si merah seraya tersenyum. "—Kagami-_kun_."

Si merah adalah Kagami Taiga, kekasih si _baby blue_—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tangan kecil Kuroko menarik selimut tebal yang tergeletak di ranjang kamar apartemen Kagami itu, menyelimutkannya kepada _seme_-nya yang tertidur pulas. "Bakagami, bangun," suara pelan Kuroko berbisik di telinga Kagami, membuatnya bergidik tak sadar namun tetap tertidur pulas. Kuroko mendesah, mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di tepi ranjang. Jangan tanya kenapa Kuroko dan Kagami selalu terbangun dengan tubuh polos tiap pagi—itu rahasia.

Suara bel pintu apartemen Kagami yang berbunyi tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Kuroko kaget. Ia memakai pakaiannya cepat-cepat sebelum membuka pintu apartemen milik kekasihnya itu.

"_Doumo_. A-Aomine-_kun_?" ekspresi heran Kuroko sedikit tersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang se-datar triplek. Matanya melirik pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kagami. Dialah si biru tua yang baru saja kita bicarakan—Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsu," Aomine berkata pelan, suaranya berat seperti biasa. Namun kali ini nada bicaranya lebih lembut. Seperti ada penyesalan yang membuatnya menangis berhari-hari.

"Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Tetsu, masih dengan wajahnya yang datar. Iris _baby blue_-nya menangkap kedua tangan Aomine yang bersembunyi di balik punggung seragam _Touou Gakuen_ yang sudah dikenakannya walaupun dengan (sangat) tidak rapi. "Apa yang Aomine-_kun_ sembunyikan?"

"Oh—ya," ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Aomine segugup itu. Bahkan ketika Kuroko mengatakan ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, ia terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangan Aomine keluar dari balik punggungnya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan, meletakkannya di tangan Kuroko. Sekilas senyum terlihat di wajah garangnya, menatap ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko mendengar sedikit suara kecewa dari Aomine, tepat saat sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya, dan si pemilik lengan menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Kagami terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, dengan suaranya yang masih lelah, dan matanya menatap tajam kearah Aomine.

"Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan sesuatu. Tolong, jangan buka itu di depan _dia_," senyum Aomine memudar, mengembalikan suaranya yang angkuh seperti biasa. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari apartemen Kagami. Ia terus mendesis tentang hal-hal yang kedengaran seperti _apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, kenapa Kagami tidak mengenakan pakaian, kenapa Kuroko selalu menginap di rumah Kagami_, dan sebagainya.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam kotak dari Aomine. Entah apa isinya—mungkin hadiah? Sementara itu, Kagami mendengus dan mengacak rambut _uke_nya.

"Lain kali kalau dia mengganggumu, panggil saja aku," kata Kagami. Lalu ia menarik Kuroko masuk dan menutup pintu. "Sudah, mandi sana. Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat. Seragammu ada di lemari kamarku."

"_Hai_, Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko mengangguk polos dan meninggalkan Kagami, sementara tangannya menggenggam kotak dari Aomine dengan penasaran.

.

.

.

_Gym_ SMA Seirin saat itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya, karena anggota yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Izuki Shun. Izuki, _senpai_ kelas 2 bersurai gelap itu baru akan melangkah keluar bersama tas sekolahnya saat tiba-tiba Kuroko mengeinterupsinya dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak di depan Izuki.

"Izuki-_senpai_, bisa bantu aku?"

Kuroko bertanya dengan suaranya yang polos, sementara Izuki hanya mengernyit dan mengangguk. Lalu Kuroko membuka kotak di genggamannya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial di kotak itu. Hanya ada beberapa helai kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang terlihat kurang menarik.

Izuki berpikir sebentar. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menyeringai, dan membuka catatannya. Bukan, bukan catatan _pun_ tidak jelas itu. "_White periwinkle_, mengekspresikan _delightful memories_—kenangan menyenangkan."

"Namanya _white periwinkle_?" Kuroko bertanya, menunjuk kelopak bunga di dalam kotak. _Kenangan menyenangkan…? _

"Ya, itu namanya _white periwinkle_," ujar Izuki, mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali catatannya. "Aku mempelajari ini dari seorang _senpai_ di kelas 3 yang sangat menyukai bunga. Kalau ada pesan misterius lagi, berikan saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong… itu pasti dari Aomine, kan?"

"Eh? _Senpai_—kenapa bisa tau?"

"Biasanya itu diberikan kepada mantan yang masih disayangi. Aku akan memberitahu Kagami agar dia berhati-hati," Izuki terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia menghela napas dan melambai kepada Kuroko. "Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_!"

"Um," Kuroko mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar _gym_. Kakinya melangkah semakin pelan saat ia sadari ada yang mengahalangi jalannya. "_Doumo_," ujarnya pelan, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Aomine yang menghalangi jalannya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti?"

Kuroko mengerjap, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "_Hai_."

Tangan besar Aomine mengulurkan sebuah kotak. Kotak yang sedikit berbeda dari kotak sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai sedikit, menunjukkan Kuroko seringai khasnya yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Aomine-_kun_, hentikan," Kuroko menatap Aomine. Tatapan dari iris _baby blue_-nya seakan memaksa Aomine pergi saat itu juga. Aomine menggeleng, dan meletakkan kotak kedua di tangan Kuroko. Lalu si biru tua menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Oh, dia sudah mendapatkan bakat istimewa Kuroko, ternyata.

Kuroko mengerjap. Lalu iris cerahnya menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Izuki yang baru akan keluar dari gerbang Seirin. "I-Izuki-_senpai_!

Dua jenis bunga berbeda ditemukan di dalam kotak kedua yang diberi Aomine.

"_White periwinkle, delightful memories. Peach rose, admiration. Queen Anne's lace, fantasy._"

"_White periwinkle_ menandakan kenangan indah yang selalu diingatnya saat kau masih bersamanya. _Peach rose_, mungkin menunjukkan kekagumannya padamu. _Queen Anne's lace_, menunjukkan kalau ia sekarang hanya ia berfantasi, tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bersamamu. Kau mengerti maksudnya kan, Kuroko?"

.

.

.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya yang berat menuju apartemennya yang sunyi dan gelap karena ia baru saja pulang ke rumah malam itu. Sunyi karena ia sekarang sendiri. Tidak ada Tetsu yang akan menyambutnya, tidak ada Tetsu yang akan memberinya masakan yang aneh, tidak ada Tetsu yang akan mengajaknya bertanding _one-on-one_ walaupun hasilnya sudah jelas dan mutlak—

Tidak ada Tetsu yang mencintai Aomine seperti dulu lagi.

"Aho_."_

"_Hah?"_

"Aho_, Ahomine_cchi _memang _aho_."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kise?"_

"_Bagaimana bisa Ahomine_cchi _mengabaikan Kurokocchi dan malah pergi bersamaku, _ssu_?! Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya."_

"Warui, warui_."_

"_Minta maaf pada Kuroko_cchi_!"_

"_Tetsu sudah minta—"_

"_Putus?! Kenapa begitu, _ssu_?!"_

"_Sudahlah, Kise."_

"_Tidak bisa dibiarkan, _ssu_! Kalau begini, aku tidak mau pergi bersama Ahomine_cchi _lagi!"_

"_Huah. Aku mengantuk."_

"_Ahomine_cchi_!"_

Aomine menatap keranjang kecil di tepi kamarnya. Ada sehelai kaos milik Tetsu-_nya_ yang masih ada disana. Aomine terkekeh dan mengambil kaos itu, lalu memeluknya erat. Saat itu juga, _flip phone_ miliknya yang berwarna biru tua mengeluarkan suara. _Ringtone_-nya adalah suara Tetsu yang direkamnya saat dia mengatakan '_Aomine-kun'_ berulang kali.

"Bodoh, siapa yang menelepon," Aomine mendesah dan membuka _flip phone_ miliknya. "Halo."

"Aomine-_kun_."

"TETSU?!"

"_Hai,_" suara Kuroko yang barusan terdengar mengagetkan Aomine. "Apa Aomine-_kun_ sibuk besok? Aku mau bertemu dengan Aomine-_kun_."

"Tidak sama sekali," ujar Aomine. "Kapan? Dimana?"

"Nanti aku beritahu."

"_Ttaku_… Kau membuatku tidak sabar menunggu besok hahaha."

"Aomine-_kun_, kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi."

"Tets—"

"_Oyasuminasai_."

Sambungan diputus.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya dan melempar _flip phone_-nya sembarangan. "_Tidak ada apa-apa lagi_, eh? Aku akan membuatmu menyesal mengatakan itu, Tetsu."

Tangan besar Aomine membuka laci disamping ranjangnya. Mengambil beberapa kotak yang sudah diisinya dengan bunga berbeda jenis. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Tetsu. Ia memperhatikan isi beberapa kotak yang dipegangnya.

"_Snowdrop. Ambrosia._ Tetsu, _gomennasai_._"_

.

.

.

Kuroko menoleh kepada Kagami di belakangnya, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yakin?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alis abnormalnya.

"Um, Kagami-_kun_."

Kuroko mengerjap. Lalu tangan mungilnya mendorong Kagami yang tampak tidak ingin bergerak. Beberapa pengunjung Maji Burger saat itu tampak heran melihat mereka berdua.

"E-eh, Kuroko!"

"Kagami-_kun_, pulang saja. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Kagami menghela napas. Setelah mengacak surai lembut Kuroko, ia menyentil dahi si _uke_, dan akhirnya bergerak menjauh dari Maji Burger.

Tak lama setelah Kagami menghilang dari pandangan, bayangannya tergantikan oleh bayangan pemuda gelap yang berjalan mendekat.

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Aomine-_kun_."

"Sudah lama?" Aomine terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Kuroko, yang dibalas dengan tepisan tangan sang _mantan bayangan_. "_Warui, warui_."

"Um," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan sementara tangan Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko masuk ke dalam Maji Burger. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, Aomine menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di pojokan, tempat mereka yang biasanya.

"Aomine-_kun_, langsung saja," Kuroko menatap Aomine, membuat seringai hilang dari wajah Aomine yang auranya semakin gelap. "Tolong berhenti menggangguku."

"Haha," Aomine hanya tertawa, tawanya terdengar hambar dan menyedihkan. "Aku tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya mengirimimu beberapa hal, hanya ingin memberitahumu."

"Tapi itu mengganggu," Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan datarnya, sementara yang ditatap hanya membuang muka.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," Aomine masih menatap ke sembarang arah, mengambil kotak dari sakunya. Isinya lagi-lagi kelopak bunga berwarna putih, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. "_Snowdrop_. Kau harus cari tahu artinya."

Kuroko mengangguk dan membaca catatan Izuki yang dipinjamnya. "S… S… _Snowdrop_—harapan?"

"Harapan dariku untukmu," Aomine tertawa pelan, matanya masih tidak menatap Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak gelisah dibalik jaketnya, sementara keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang membuat Aomine seperti itu,

"_Aho_," Kuroko menunjukkan senyum tipis. "Aomine-_kun_ tidak perlu berharap padaku. Aomine-_kun_ tidak pernah menjaga perasaanku, jadi jangan berharap…"

Glek.

Aomine menelan ludah. Kata-kata Kuroko benar-benar menyindir dirinya.

"_Tetsu, maaf aku pulang terlambat."_

"_Gantung jaketmu di belakang pintu, Aomine-_kun_. Dari mana saja?"_

"_Ngg… rapat klub atas perintah Imayoshi-_senpai_."_

"Uso_. Aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Kise-_kun_ di depan _gym_ Touou tadi."_

"_E-eh ya, setelah itu aku bertemu Kise."_

"Sou_."_

"_Jangan bilang, kau tidak percaya padaku? _Ttaku_…"_

"_Aku percaya."_

"_Ck, aku harus segera mandi."_

"_Baiklah, karena kau sudah disini, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_."_

"_T-Tetsu!"_

"Aomine-_kun_ selalu pergi bersama Kise-_kun_, tidak pernah meluangkan waktu bersamaku. Aomine-_kun_ tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aomine-_kun_ tidak pernah melihatku dan hanya melihat Kise-_kun_. Aomine-_kun_ selalu saja berkata seakan aku tidak berguna. Dan aku baru tahu sekarang, Aomine-_kun_ ternyata senang bermain bunga."

"Tetsu," Aomine kini meremas jaketnya dengan keras. Ia mulai menatap Kuroko, memperhatikan ekspresi datarnya yang masih terlihat sama. "Aku bermain bunga gara-gara kau, Tetsu. Aku hanya ingin memberi sesuatu yang _romantis_, aku harap kau kembali padaku lagi. Dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang kau bilang. _Ttaku_…"

"Kau selalu begitu," kini giliran Kuroko yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun ia kembali menoleh ketika mendengar pergerakan tangan Aomine yang mengeluarkan hal lain dari sakunya.

"_Ambrosia, onegai_."

"_Ambrosia_… _love returned_. Cinta terbalaskan?"

"Hn," Aomine menggangguk. Jika ia memiliki kulit seputih Kuroko, pasti sudah terlihat rona merah muda di wajahnya. Sayangnya, Kuroko tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aomine-_kun_, _gomennasai_," Kuroko menggenggam kelopak _ambrosia_ di tangan mungilnya. Sebuah gerakan kilat yang dilakukan Kuroko membuat Aomine terkejut dan menatap _ambrosia_-nya dengan tatapan sedih.

_Tetsu baru saja mengoyak kelopaknya._

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan Kagami-_kun_. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan Kagami-_kun_ yang sudah ada untukku."

"_Sou_," Aomine tersenyum hambar. Ia menatap helai _ambrosia_ yang berguguran dari tangan Kuroko. "Aku harus belajar untuk menghargai apa yang aku punya sekarang. Bukan begitu, Tetsu?"

"Un," Kuroko mengangguk cepat.

"_Broken ambrosia_… Berarti, _tidak_?"

"_Gomen_," Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya tanpa menjamah sedikitpun hidangan yang ada di meja mereka. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan maju, sekarang langkahnya terhenti dan kembali beberapa langkah. Tangan mungilnya meletakkan sebatang bunga berwarna oranye dengan tampilan yang sangat indah. Aomine menengadah menatap Kuroko. Alisnya saling bertautan, tangannya hampir bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Tetsu-nya—

"_Butterfly weed_. _Itte kimasu_, Aomine-_kun_."

* * *

_**27/04/14**_

_**Bulrush**__; docility_

_**Bumblebee Orchid**__; industry_

_**Burdock**__; importunity, boredom_

_**Buttercup**__; riches, childishness, ingratitude_

_**Butterfly weed**__; let me go._

_**Izuki Shun**_

* * *

End dengan gajenya ; A ;

Gomen readertachi ; A ; ini fic gaje amat dah beneran-_- keseringan kena writer block, jadi sekalinya ada ide yang nyangkut, harus cepet-cepet diketik(?) semoga masih ada yang mau review dah haha /bricked

Anyway arti dari bunga-bunga itu diambil dari beberapa blog, _arigatou_ senpai yang udah nulis blognya, gomen gak bisa kasi cr gara gara lupa urlnya, soalny udah lama nyarinya orz-

Fic ini masih banyak kekurangan(?), jadi saran, kritik, pendapat dsb dst silahkan ditulis di review. Review kure yo 'w'


End file.
